How Hermione Granger Became Insane
by S T I L L
Summary: “…the explanation of why I am in the Head’s common room, backing Draco Malfoy up against a bookcase.” DMHG
1. Chapter one: In which Hermione is sultry

**Title:** How Hermione Granger Became Insane

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine. Though it would be nice to be like J.K. Rowling and be richer than the Queen of England. Then I can own my own Draco Malfoy! Muahaha!

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** "…the explanation of why I am in the Head's common room, backing Draco Malfoy up against a bookcase." DMHG**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**: In which Hermione is sultry**

* * *

**

Hermione Jane Granger did _not_ want to be there.

Really, you'd think seventh-year Gryffindor girls would overgrow "slumber parties".

Unfortunately for her, she had been tricked once again.

Earlier, Lavender and Parvati asked if she could help them with a potions assignment due the next day. And of course, she could never turn someone down a good tutoring lesson.

Unbeknowst to her, as she later that night entered their room to start the study lesson, she had been trapped into a, dare she say it... slumber party.

Yes, that's right, they had yet again made her join in, in their little circle of "fun" with Lavender Brown, Gryffindor's own little Pansy Parkinson, and Parvati Patil, Miss-I-need-the-bathroom-every-five-minutes-to-freshen-up-girl, Ginny, and other girls who she noticed as Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, and a few unrecognizable faces.

Honestly, aside from the makeovers and girl-talk… slumber parties are merely a way for girls to get the gossip on who's been shagging who, who's on the "hot-list" these days, and how to get rid of yeasties.

Ugh.

And then the boy-talk. Oh noooo not that.

If she hears another, "Draco Malfoy is so hot!" she could quite possibly go on a massacre. Seriously.

Oh.

What is this?

Did they stop talking about their first sexual experiences and move onto breast-enhancing charms?

Nope.

They were playing…

"Truth or dare, Hermione want to play?"

Hermione sneered and gave them a look like, are you serious?

"C'mon 'Mione it'll be fun!"

"I hardly think so, Ginny." I said with an indifferent tone.

Lavender smirked, "Oh is Hermione scared?"

The girls 'ooh'-ed. Lavender and I were known to have small arguments, we weren't exactly friends but we weren't enemies either. But she did know how to get on my nerves, and right now was the time.

"Oh please! If I wanted to play such an immature game like this I could, err, go play wizard chess with Harry and Ron!" I said standing up and walking away from the circle of girls huddled together.

Lavender rose up from her sitting position and dared to retort, "Is Hermione backing away from a challenge? I didn't know Miss Bookworm was so afraid from a game of truth or dare."

Hey! This Hermione Granger isn't afraid of anything! Well… except the Dark Lord, clowns, and scary muggle movies, and- Okay well that's not the point.

Maybe I could play that stupid game… yeah that'll show them.

I smirked.

"You're on."

I sat back down to the empty spot of the circle, Lavender followed. "That's more like it."

"Well then let's get this going!" Ginny said, happily. Yeah, she's probably happy because someone might dare her to kiss Harry or something.

Anyways.

After a few truths later, and after Hermione found out Lavender apparently used to have a thing for Ron and Luna Lovegood has a fetish for feet, the first dare was called.

Ginny was dared to kiss Harry Potter.

Surprise, surprise.

After she tried to keep a straight face and managed not to burst out into squeals of joy she called upon me. Me!

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

My hands were sweating; my forehead grew hot as I debated silently whether to choose truth or dare.

Before the game started, Parvati cast a 'truth or dare' spell on us, which was to assure that we went through with the dare and told the truth. The spell would wear off in an hour or so and the dare spell had major exceptions like you could not be forced to kill someone or physically hurt someone… much.

Truth.

Hermione's life wasn't exciting but there were so many things she thought were best left private. And one minor question could lead to an answer Hermione would regret giving.

So… dare?

She'd done worse things, right? I mean being best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sure got her into some major shit so compared to that, a simple dare is nothing.

Right?

Screw it.

"Dare."

The girls around me wore surprised looks. What? Couldn't Hermione Granger do something "wild" sometime?

Whatever.

I smirked.

Ginny was at a lost for words, she turned to the other girls. They were whispering, apparently Ginny thought I would pick Truth since she didn't have a dare in mind. The whispering stopped and they all wore mischievous smiles, Ginny's the most mischievous of all.

"All right Hermione, since we know this is a one-in-a-lifetime thing that you'd do a dare for us we're going to make it big." She winked at the other girls.

Hermione groaned.

Using her time-turner and picking truth sounded so appealing right now.

Ginny continued, "So here's your dare. Hermione you ready?"

I piped, "Y-yes."

Crap. I sounded like a squealing pig about to be taken to the butcher. Sigh. Well let's get this over with.

Ginny smirked.

"Seduce Draco Malfoy."

For once in my life, I was at a loss for words.

**---**

And that is the explanation of why I am in the Head's common room, backing Draco Malfoy up against a wall.

**---**

Alright, well that's not all of it.

After the dare, let's just say I was too shocked than anything to do something at that moment.

**Flashback**

"You want me to what!"

The girls laughed, making my anger rise and my face resembling a steam engine.

"Calm down, Hermione."

"Ginny, how can I calm down when I am forced to… to seduce that prissy ferret?"

"Shush! Bugger Hermione, we haven't even told you all of what you're to do yet."

"…I have to do more!"

Lavender interjected, "More like the 'seduce Draco Malfoy' was in short terms of what we want you to do."

Ginny nodded and spoke, "We've established a list of things we want you to do to him."

"Parvati chose to speak at this moment, "Well not yet, we're still in order of what we want you to do to him."

I was flabbergasted and then an idea came to mind, "How do you know I'll go through with it?"

"Easy, Lavender has a bracelet," at this moment the girl Ginny spoke of took out the said bracelet, "that when put on the person who is to perform the said task will change color after the task is completed, or incompleted."

How did they get such things!

Lavender nodded at Ginny and pointed to her bracelet which was not the color of a stony grey, "In this case, if that said task is completed the bracelet will turn blue, if not completed, it will stay grey."

I groaned. Great, just great. Sighing, I asked them what they were going to ask me to do.

Parvati smiled and chose to answer, "While Ginny and Lavender were explaining to you the bracelet, Luna and I managed to create a list of things we want you to do. We'll be giving you what to do, one task at a time."

She handed a slip of paper containing the first task to me and I almost fainted as I read it aloud to them.

"Task one: Back Draco Malfoy up against a wall wearing a flashy nightgown… WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU GUYS THINKING!"

All but I burst into laughter as I exploded at them.

What the? Ugh, seriously as if that was not enough, I continued reading the rest of the first task, "…Make sure your body touches his and make a sexy growl in his ear."

Oh god, oh god, oh god!

Sexy growl!

Surely these girls must be on crack!

…Or whatever Witches did these days.

They giggle once more as they saw the bewildered expression on my face.

"Great! Hermione just get familiarized with that first task, because you have until tomorrow night to complete it." Lavender smiled evilly as she said this.

I scowled at her.

"And exactly how am I supposed to get a 'flashy nightgown'"?

"…"

"…Are you kidding me, Hermione? You don't have one!"

I looked at them indifferently. Umm, three points to Parvati. Of course I don't have one!

…Should I?

Ginny smiled, "Its okay Hermione, you can borrow mine."

"Oh yay." I said in a not-so-pleased manner. "So how many of these tasks must I do?" I said in a bored tone.

"Ten. You'll have longer time periods than one day to complete each task, but just a tip, you should just get them over with as fast as you can, and it'll be easier that way."

"Yeah and who knows? Maybe you'll have a date for the end-of-the-year ball!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

Psht. So naïve.

**---**

**The next day- 7PM. Hermione's room, preparing for the task**

"Are you sure I should wear this?"

She looked at herself in the mirror of her room, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny behind her, smiling evilly. She wore Ginny's silk nightgown. She had to admit, she didn't look half bad. She twirled around in the turquoise silk nightgown, admiring herself, albeit-discreetly, in the mirror. The silky gown, err, dress-more like it, stopped at about midway of her thighs, giving a good view of Hermione's legs. The edges were lined in black lace; it had a deep low cut.

Surely it would make any guy give a girl wearing it a double-take. Now, was Draco Malfoy one of these guys?

Hermione sighed. She glanced at her reflection again, apart from the dress, Parvati graciously gave Hermione a quick introduction to makeup, a little too intently.

How could anyone stand wearing this mascara? She was blinking like a Venus fly trap on crack! The pale pink lipstick wasn't very tasty either. Oh. She wasn't supposed to taste it? So maybe that's why it didn't taste very good.

On her wrist she wore the bracelet that would prove to them whether Hermione did what she was supposed to. Her hair was charmed so her curls were big and tamed. Her chocolate hair added to the sultry look.

Hermione laughed. Her? Sultry?

Riiight.

Well, tonight she'd have to be sultry. Just tonight...

… and for the remaining nine tasks she had to do.

She took a deep breath and faced the three girls, hands on her hips she gave them that are-you-happy look.

They clapped their hands together and squealed.

"Yeah, that should give Draco Malfoy a hard-on." Ginny smirked.

"Virginia Weasley!" Hermione mimicked her mother dramatically, albeit, jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah mother." Ginny pushed Hermione to the door leading to the common room.

It was then Hermione realized she was actually going to do it. She was going to seduce Draco Malfoy! Her eyes widened and she began to sweat.

They realized Hermione's tension and acted upon it, "It's alright, Hermione. You can do it! Work your stuff."

Lavender turned the door-knob as Parvati pushed her out the door. They giggled as they quickly closed the door, making sure Hermione owuldn't go in.

Hermione cursed as she heard them say 'Alohamora!' to the door.

No turning back now.

She took a step. And another. And another.

She had to fight the urge to turn back.

'It's easy, Hermione. Just go back.'

'No it's not…I can't show them I'm weak. I'll do this. I will.'

She smiled.

With a confident air around her she 'sauntered' into the common room making sure to do the 'sexy walk' Ginny showed her. She couldn't help but giggle inwardly how retarded this was!

Step, step, sway your hips c'mon you can do this!

She noticed Draco Malfoy himself was standing in front of the book case, picking through the mess of books set there. Hermione was unnoticed.

She took a deep breath…

'Here it goes.'

…And 'sexy walked' to the blonde haired Slytherin. It wasn't until Hermione leaned a hand on the bookcase inches next to Draco that he noticed her. She 'sexy smirked'.

"Mudblood, what in Merlin's name are you-"

Hermione took a step closer to him, pushing his back against the side of the bookcase. Her eyes not leaving his stormy grey ones.

"Shh…"

His first angered/confused/what the hell are you doing expression left his face, a confused look taking place.

She dared place a hand on his chest, a spark could be felt between Hermione's hand and Draco's linen white shirt. Suddenly she began to draw invisible circles on his chest with her fingers, getting slightly closer each time. Underneath Draco's stare Hermione had a determined face and a mix between flushed and sexy-if there was such a thing.

'This is it' she thought.

She managed to press herself against him. She almost let out a gasp as she felt Draco between her legs, her breasts against his chest pushed towards him. Amazingly, at that moment she seemed to feet so perfect next to him. She wasn't so short under him so their bodies managed to please each other's in the right places. Hermione brushed all this off quickly, though, and continued with her task.

She tiptoed so her face was in alignment with his, eyes symmetrical with his. She almost got lost in them, and forgot she had a task to complete. His eyes were filled with so much lust, and Hermione couldn't help but see her refletion in them. Were her eyes just as filled with lust as his? She blinked and bit her lip, punishing herself for thinking so hard.

To complete her task she continued to press her cheek to his, she felt him move his head back slightly. Hermione snaked her hands to the back of his head as she moved her head, her bare skin touching his, as she moved her lips to his right ear.

Thank god Parvati explained how to do the 'sexy-growl' or she would've forfeited the mission then and there.

Completing the task, Hermione growled in his ear, almost giggling at him as she released hold of him and stepped back.

He looked so… disheveled. Lust still in his eyes, and looking so confused.

They stood in place for what seemed like eternity. Which was actually only 10 seconds as Hermione felt a blush creep up to her face and she scrambled helplessly back to her room.

Rapping loudly at her own door she heard a muffled voice ask her if she did it.

"What do you think!" she retorted back to the voice.

The door was opened, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati ushering Hermione back in.

"WELL!"

Hermione flinched.

"Well what?"

"HOW DID IT GO!"

"Merlin, don't go all caps-lock-y on me! It went…" She trailed off as Lavender took a hold of her wrist.

Grabbing her wrist and closely observing the cool bracelet, they noticed the once grey bracelet took the color of blue, concluding that Hermione did indeed complete the task given.

Parvati gasped, "Wow! You really did do it!"

Hermione sighed.

At that moment she deeply thought whether she would be able to do the next nine tasks.

'By the ninth task, I'd probably have to get him in bed!'

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**I edited the beginning of chapter one as of May 20th, 2005to fit along with the story more.**

Cool. :D

That was hot. The next chapter will surely include Draco's thoughts on this whole matter. Aren't we looking forward to that! Muahaha.

Anyways, I'm such a review whore. So… you know what to do!

Also: I'll be needing some ideas for the next nine tasks, I've already got some ideas but some input from you all would be a real treat! An authoress' mind can only be so wide! Anyways, Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter two: In which Draco can't finish...

**Title:** How Hermione Granger Became Insane

**Disclaimer:** ...I can almost hear the copyright people knocking at my door. So I suppose I shall say... Harry Potter does not belong to me! Bummer!

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** "…the explanation of why I am in the Head's common room, backing Draco Malfoy up against a bookcase." DMHG

* * *

**Chapter two: **In which Draco can't finish his transfiguration essay

* * *

"But Dracooo! Why do we have to go to the library!"

"I never said _you_ could go." he spat.

He had tried to venture into the library, knowing it was one place Pansy abhorred and would maybe refuse to follow him in.

Unfortunately the gods must have hated him that day because she followed him in anyway.

This girl was driving him mad! The squealing, the hollering, that little- Calm down. Remember, _chivalry._

He scowled menacingly at Pansy, which proved to no avail as the girl latched onto his waist, almost being dragged as he tried to walk rapidly away from the girl.

"You annoyingly mad wench! Let go of me you undeserving brat." he menaced loudly receiving stares and glares from a few students happening to hear his harsh words which interrupted them from their work.

"Draco Malfoy! You and Parkinson shush this instant or I will make you two stay after and catalogue stray books in the right order!" Madame Pince whispered to them, screechily.

He winced but shoved Pansy off him anyways.

He did what any desperate teenage-boy would do in that situation…

…He ran.

He ran like mad!

"DRACO!" Pansy squealed after him.

'Where to go? Where to go!' Draco thought as he ran past bookcases and studying students. Finally, after almost being backed into a corner by Pansy, 'Unlikely, I know. I'd have thought my stupendous Quidditch skills would've outrun her already.' I managed to duck her leap towards me and through the bookcases once again to finally exit the library.

I could her Pansy's loud obnoxious moan and the students and Madame Pince sighing gratefully just before returning to work as I left the library.

That girl, _no_, she wasn't fit to be called a girl, that _banshee_, was flaming crazy! Surely I have made a mistake in snogging her once. Yes, that's right, I admit to making a mistake. I, Draco Malfoy, admit to making the mistake of snogging Pansy Parkinson. And I have learned a lesson to never take advantage of an eager and willing girl such as Pansy Parkinson, _ever_ again.

Ugh, Merlin only knows what she thinks now!

'I only snogged her once, 3 years ago after the Yule Ball, and now she acts as if we're in love. Love? Ha. Hilarious. Love. With that... that, _thing_. Ha! I don't think so.'

The most horrible thing about it was she never let him go. No matter how much he spit words of disgust in her way, she never lets go. It's pathetic, really. A stranger from afar could see it. He could almost pity her in a way.

Almost.

It wasn't as if he _loathed_ her. He just... didn't like her very much at all. Sure she was a pretty thing once in a while when her nose wasn't so pig-shaped and her eyebrows were at least plucked in the middle. She strutted too much like a cheap whore, she fawned over every man she thought she could corrupt, and was nauseating in any way possible.

Sure he was seventeen, he was young. Boys his age were _supposed_ to play around with girls like her, in his case it was expected to lip-lock with pure-blood Pansy. But...

...She was a nut-case! She was mental, that woman!

And boy was he running as fast as ever, making sure he was out of her sight!

Maybe running a little _too_ fast as he harshly shoved a fellow slytherin in the arm.

"What the-"

"Watch where you're going, Blaise!" He growled at him, stopping. He knew he had been far enough from Pansy that she probably would've given up by then.

Scoffing, the other slytherin replied nonchalantly, "Malfoy, Malfoy, where could he be heading to in such a hurry? Is he caught up in an affair the Hogwarts student body hasn't heard rumors of yet?" turning to Draco he continued, "You know Hogwarts will know sooner or later who this person is you're in such a hurry to snog?"

Smirking, Draco replied. "As much as you think you've got this in the bag, Zabini, you're wrong yet again." Walking away he said, "Pansy's being a piss in the pants again."

Blaise laughed mockingly at Draco and follwed him, walking beside him.

It was hard to tell their relationship. The two boys had been friends, (if that was what you called their relationship) since they were young. Their fathers met quite often, most likely discussing death-eater business of course. Since then, they had been, err, friends. The both of them always got on each other's nerves, always argued and disagreed, and always taunting each other. Whatever their friendship was, it was an odd one indeed.

"That's pretty tough. Pansy's been off her rocker lately, hasn't she?"

Draco scoffed at him, "Are you just noticing that _now_? That is one crazy tart, I say."

"She's not _that_ bad. There are some worse ones out there, you know."

Scowling he replied, "I suppose you're right, there."

Nodding, Blaise continued, "There's Eloise Midgen the plumpy-pimple lady, Millicent Bulstrode the man-in-disguise, and," he smirked, "Mudblood Granger."

At this they both laughed.

After running out of breath, Draco got to the point of being able to breathe correctly as he said, "You're right there, mate. _No one's_ worse than Granger." He said with a fake shudder.

Blaise chuckled, "But you know..." he started, but saw Draco's raised eyebrow and said, "nevermind. Let's change the subject."

Draco raised his eyebrow even higher, "No, I don't think so, Zabini. What were you going to say?"

He shook his head and nervously said, "Nothing, it's nothing." He tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible, but it sounded like a little kid telling a lie more than anything.

"Spit it out, Blaise." Draco said forcefully.

Blaise noticed Draco's stony, unchanging face and sighed annoyingly.

"Fine." he said bitterly.

A few seconds passed with no words between them. Looking at him, Draco asked, "Well? Blast-ended skrewt got your tongue?"

"Alright, alright! I was just going to say... mudbloodisn'tlookingsobadnowadays."

Draco stared at him, a confused expression on his face.

"...Care to repeat that, Zabini?"

Blaise grunted and repeated his words slowly, "I _said,_ the mudblood isn't looking so bad nowadays." He turned his head away from Draco's bewildered and disgusted face.

"What are you on about, Zabini! Are you talking about the same mudblood I'm talking about? I can't believe you _fancy _Granger!" Draco said in a fast and repulsed fashion.

To Draco's surprise, Blaise shrugged and said evenly, "I don't fancy the mudblood. I'm just saying she doesn't look as bad she used to. You have to admit yourself," at this Draco scoffed, Blaise ignored it and continued, "she's not the beaver with moss for hair, anymore."

Draco cracked a mad smile at him, at which soon became a full on evil/crazy laugh. 'He's going mad.' Blaise thought.

"Something I miss?" He asked the still laughing Draco.

Inbetween laughs the blonde replied, "I can't-haha-believe you think mud-haha-blood is decent looking!" He laughed for just a little more as he finished it off through small gasps of air.

Draco expected maybe a "I don't think she's decent looking! She's hideous!" or even a "Are you mad! Forget about it! Mudblood is dirt for all I care." but instead was shocked to hear Blaise's reply.

"So? She may not be gorgeous but she **is **quite decent looking. And even then," he chuckled a bit at this, "it's always the bookworm types that are the freakiest, if you know what I mean."

Disgusted, Draco waved him off. "Get your foolish behaviour away from me."

"Whatever, Malfoy." He left Draco at the portrait of an old actor as he strutted off.

'Most likely to go snog and comfort Pansy.' Draco thought disgustedly.

"Password?" The actor in the painting called out to Draco who was staring off in space.

"Hic habitat felicitas." he answered. Once he entered the common room he rolled his eyes. 'Dumbledore, that crazy old fool should pick better passwords.'

He fully knew that 'Hic habitat felicitas' meant 'Here lives happiness' in Latin.

He scoffed knowing it was _far_ from that.

'Happiness? _Here_? With _Granger_?'

Draco shook his head. He was allowing his mind to think about her too much. He had to put an end to it. "That mudblood is invading my thoughts!" he growled lowly to himself.

He violently plopped onto the soft sofa letting the heat of the fireplace a few feet from him warm him. He sighed.

He mentally checked off things he did that day, 'Turn in potions assignment, knock frog-legs into Longbottom's potion, taunt Potter, manage to outrun from Parkinson, ignore Blaise's foolish ideas, finish Transfiguration essay that's due tomorrow.'

"Pig-swallow!" He croaked out. 'I forgot the transfiguration assignment due tomorrow!'

That was far unlike him! Normally he would've finished it a couple days after the paper was assigned but he forgot to do it. He hurriedly gathered some parchment and a quill nearby and brought them to his desk to the side of the common room.

He sat in the chair, quill in hand, he wrote:

_The transfiguration of marine animals to land animals relies on-_

And that was where he stopped.

Why was his mind blank all of a sudden!

Growling, he pulled himself out of the chair and headed to the book case to the side of the room.

He could have sworn he heard a chorus of loud, girly giggles come from Hermione's room but shrugged it off.

Draco was relieved the first day he entered his common room that a few bookcases occupied the side of the common room containing books he and Hermione might have needed for their studies. Being Head was a tiring job already, and having to go all the way to the library for a needed book was asking for a little too much. He felt gratified, knowing he had a miniature library in his own common room.

Standing in front and staring at the bookcase, he flipped through some books searching for a certain one which might have helped him in his transfiguration essay.

He heard a door creak open and shut quickly.

'Probably just Granger.' He thought, still intently searching for a book.

He heard a few steps, soft but distinct, come his way. He chose to ignore it, thinking she was just going to exit the common room. He tried so hard to keep his eyes from straying away from the book case to the girl who was slowly coming his way.

Through the corner of his eye he could see Hermione's slim figure strutting to him in a short, sheer, nightgown that stopped above her knees.

Wait.

Was he thinking correctly?

Hermione Granger...strutting towards him, IN AN IMMODEST NIGHTGOWN!

He resisted the urge of running around, screaming madly about how the world was coming to an end. First of all, Hermione Granger did not strut. Second of all she just did _not_ wear flashy, showy gowns like that. Or atleast that's what he had thought.

He was able to observe her more as she came next to him, laying a hand lazily at the bookcase, at which he couldn't help but turn his whole head at her. His eyebrow immediately shot up.

He tried his best to put on his best 'I'm better than you, what do you think you are doing breathing my air?' face. It barely succeeded because all he could stare at was her.

Her hair wasn't the pile of overgrown moss as he had thought he had seen back, years ago. It was decent. More than decent, actually, it was... nice. With the large, chocolate curls framing her face. But Draco would never admit to that. Of course he wouldn't. Actually he wasn't even thinking that right now...

Because Draco was too busy staring at Hermione's face.

'Whoever put makeup on her had done a miracle.' He thought, but waved it off. He knew that truthfully she looked like what she had always looked like any other day. But today he only realized it more as he could glance at her up and down and realize he had to take Blaise's word that she was 'decent-looking'.

Maybe even more.

'NO NO NO!' He shoved off that last thought, disgusted at himself for thinking that.

"Mudblood, what in Merlin's name are you-" He found his mouth shut as she stepped closer to him. If that was even possible, as she was already inches from him. He felt the spine on his back meet in alignment with the bookcase.

'Is-is that a smirk?' He could have almost seen that same exact smirk on a familiar face. Oh yeah. It had only been worn many times before on _his_ face.

"Shh..."

I could've almost screamed at her and thrash about, telling her not to touch me ever again.

She DARED lay a hand on my chest! _Her. The Mudblood. _Ugh!

The most shocking thing at that moment wasn't the fact that she was doing it, but that he, himself, wasn't doing anything about it!

'Oh Merlin.' He gravely thought as he felt her trace circles on his chest.

'What is she trying to do? Seduce me!' he thought obliviously.

It wasn't until he finally felt the whole of her body push against him that he felt a part of him jerk inside to her touch. Her feel... it was like their body's merged to fit perfectly beside each other.

He felt her breasts push up to his chest. Thinking, 'Never again will I think Granger was flat as a pancake!'

Suddenly she tiptoed so her height was met with his and their eyes met once more.

A feeling inside of him felt so alive. He just wanted to push her away but found himself not doing so as a feeling of, dare he think it, lust took over. Just as he was about to maybe let out a sound, _any_ sound, he felt her move her soft cheek to his own. She was... nuzzling his cheek.

He felt a tingling sensation as he felt her arms snake up his shoulders and soon carressing his hair, his head. He never dared touch her before, of all the six, now almost seven years of knowing her. And now she was feeling him more than he thought he would ever experience with her. Ever.

He felt the warm feeling of her cheek leave his as she cut the motion short and moved her lips to his right ear and...

'Was... did she just...? Did mudblood just growl at me!'

Of course she had done so in the past. Many times, actually. When she was annoyed at his little taunts. Oh but this one was way different. It was the type of growl a lover would make to another in the throws of passion or seduction.

But soon, he didn't care that she had been releasing him at that moment. Or even that she was almost in a fit of giggles leaving the common room. He was concerned about that whole event.

Meeting with silence and the own ticking of the grandfather clock at the corner of the room, he said loudly and with as much emotion he could muster, "What in Merlin's name was that!".

He could laugh. He could yell. He could faint. He could throw things.

But he settled with shaking his head, turning around to finally find the transfiguration book he was looking for and heading over to the desk with the book in his hand. He flipped to the first few pages, finding himself reading the same line over and over. He stared blankly at the pages, the former event still clearly fresh in his mind.

He glared at the book, slamming it shut.

"Damn you, Granger."

Odds were he wasn't going to finish his essay that night.

* * *

**A/N:** I am fully aware that in the first chapter, in the beginning it says that Hermione shared a room with Parvati and Lavender. Uhh... heheh. Whoops? Sorry about that. Just pretend she was in there because they said they needed help on their homework. She really shares a Head's common room with Draco. Don't worry, I'll be fixing that chapter soon after. 

And as for the summary, I changed it to "…the explanation of why I am in the Head's common room, backing Draco Malfoy up against a **bookcase**." instead of a wall.

Also, this is taking place in their seventh year, February-ish. Yes, I_ definitely _will add a Valentine's Day scene.

As for my reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't think I'd get _nearly_ as much reviews as I had thought!

And thanks for the lovely ideas! Ooh, I'm so excited to write some of the coming tasks! Eek! And if you have more ideas, please please please dont hesitate to add it in your review.

So, I shall leave you with this:

Review, please with sugar on top. :)


	3. Chapter three: In which we display the m...

**Title:** How Hermione Granger Became Insane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything over $500.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** "…the explanation of why I am in the Head's common room, backing Draco Malfoy up against a bookcase." DMHG

* * *

**Chapter three: In which we display the morning after**

* * *

'Bloody hell this is awkward.' Hermione thought.

It was breakfast time, Hemione sat between Ginny and Ron, Harry across them.

She managed to block out their voices.

She managed to swirl her fork around her plate so people from afar would probably just think she had trouble deciding what to eat with her eggs.

She managed to not lecture Ron about his un-finished homework.

So why couldn't she manage to stop glancing at Draco?

And why in Merlin's name couldn't he stop glancing at her back!

It was more of an 'I'm pretending to see past you, and at the person next to you.' glance. Or even the 'What? I'm not looking at you!' And occasionally it was the 'Something's in my eye, I think I should move it around.' type of glance.

But Hermione was just sick of it. She knew what it felt like when someone was looking at her. It was so unnerving!

But.

Of course, taken from last night's events, it was given that this would happen.

Why, oh _why_ did she actually go on with it?

She just wanted to damn everything at the moment.

She wanted to damn Parvati, Lavander, and Ginny.

She wanted to damn herself for going through with the dare.

She wanted to damn Draco and his 'infected' eye.

And more importantly she wanted to damn that she had nine more tasks to go.

Scowling, she spared a glance towards ferret-boy himself.

Their eyes met for a second before they both simultaneously glanced away. A silent promise that the eye charade would stop.

...For that morning, at least.

* * *

'Look away, Draco, look away!'

He hated mudbloods more than anything at that moment.

_No_, he hated Granger more than anything at that moment.

He hated a lot of things at that moment, actually.

To start, he hated Goyle for drooling on his English muffin five minutes ago. Honestly, that boy is so disgusting. And it wasn't like he wasn't going to eat it! He was just waiting for the house-elf to bring some butter. Oh, he hated house-elves for taking too long, as well.

But anyways.

He hated _her_.

Granger. Mudblood. Bookworm. Bushy-haired beaver. McGonagall in the making.

Ugh.

'It's a shame she wasn't those things last night.'

His mind quickly averted to last night's events.

Sick, repulsive, rotten, mad... Almost too many adjectives to describe the night before.

In his mind he had even written a large list of words that could've described that night. Then, a word had invaded his thoughts. A word of so much power, so much emotion. Something a person Draco Malfoy could not feel in his right mind.

_Love._

Nah, just kidding.

_No_, that word was _Lust_.

The way she smiled so seductively. The way she swayed her hips just right to compliment her figure. The way her hair seemed to frame her face so angelically, yet inside he knew she was not an angel at all. The way things got so blurry, yet so clear when her face was millimeters from his.

Just the whole... surreal-ness of it all.

If that was even a word to describe it.

It was just so...

"Drakie-poo!"

'Dammit.'

And all thoughts washed away as Pansy almost managed to asphyxiate him in her death-lock.

* * *

Grinning at Draco Malfoy's expression as Pansy smothered him with her manly chin and caterpillar eyebrows would almost be as pleasureful as if Lavender and Parvati told her she didn't have to go along with the remaining tasks.

Smiling gleefully, she looked down at her plate forgetting all her woes. Well, for the time being, at least. She managed to masticate some eggs and ham, while maintaining a conversation with her friends.

And yes! She eventually managed to give Ron a lecture about his homework.

It was sort of unnerving, actually. That she managed to relieve her thoughts from the night before, so easily.

Truthfully, the task wasn't hard. No, it was quite simple. It was brain and will power that mattered. She fought more against her mind than Malfoy. Which seemed to make things simpler. If she fought less with her mind, maybe completing the rest of the tasks wouldn't be so difficult.

But little did she know what her three fellow Gryffindors had in store for her...

* * *

After breakfast, the trio exited the Great Hall, books in hand, they walked towards their transfiguration class.

They conversed a bit.

Actually, Harry and Ron did most of the conversing. Hermione just nodded at them or replying back with an "Oh really?" or an "Is that so?" to act interested. In Hermione's world, Quidditch just wasn't on the top of her list of things she liked to talk about. Yep, it belonged towards the bottom, along with Draco Malfoy and awkward dares.

But yet, this was fan fiction and authors liked to torment their characters.

"So Hermione, what'd you do last night?" asked Harry.

She could've just as easily choke on the spit in her mouth and lie about the ground, shaking and pointing at her throbbing throat, but she figured it would be most unlady like. So she settled with a non-chalant shrug.

Unfortunately her attempt at a non-chalant shrug turned into something that resembled what someone would do if they tried to rub something off their shoulders and onto a wall. And let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

"Uhh, Hermione..." Ron raised his eyebrow "Do your shoulders itch or something because it's moving about quite profusely."

"I-I'm fine... So what did _you_ two do last night?" She said, trying to change the subject.

Ron and Harry shared a glance and Hermione could've sworn she saw Ron mouth something that looked like "I told you she's crazy." It's a good thing people didn't mess with crazy people because the supposed crazy person wouldn't know what to reply to a question like "What'd you do last night?"

Hermione sighed thankfully as they answered her question, saying they were playing wizard's chess. Suddenly the subject turned from wizard's chess, to playing tactics, to... Surprise, surprise! Quidditch! And that was where Hermione got lost.

Just in time, too. They entered the classroom, seats filling up as Prof. McGonagall got ready to lecture the class.

"Alright, students" the professor began in a clipped voice, "we'll be turning in our assignments from last week." As she passed through the students, collecting everyone's homework, a certain Slytherin slid slightly down his seat, glaring.

"Draco Malfoy," She gave him one of those 'something's wrong but I'll let you figure it out' looks. She sighed as he refused to answer her.

"Detention for a missed assignment." She said, shaking her head. "Out of anyone, I'd expect you to be one of the last people to not turn in their assignment." Glancing out of the corner of her eye she continued, "Even Weasley managed to turn his in."

Draco didn't know whether to laugh at the Weasel's pink and scrunched up face or to damn McGonagall for comparing him and Ron Weasley.

He pouted at the teacher. Most of the time females would love to have Draco Malfoy pout at them. Maybe Prof. McGonagall was a man because the pout had absolutely no effect on her.

After a sharp turn on her heels, the teacher 'hmph'ed and proceeded to the front of the class continuing the day's lesson.

'I'm losing my touch.' He thought, morbidly.

"Now, now. Today we'll be getting into study groups of three to prepare for tomorrow's exam. Get into groups with people you _know_ you'll study with, and" she stopped to send a look towards Ron and Harry "_not_ fool around with."

"You'll be studying for the rest of the class, go on." She finished with a wave of her hand.

Hermione sighed.

She absolutely positively abhorred getting into groups. She was always either partner-less and the teacher would announce to the whole class she had no partner and _someone_, most likely a certain Slytherin with pale skin and blonde-white hair, would laugh loudly and made rude remarks.

How he got to be Head Boy, she had yet to know.

Turning to her side she was about to partner with Harry and Ron but found them already having a third partner.

"Sorry 'Mione. Dean's going to work with us…" Ron said.

Dean Thomas nodded, "I think Parvati and Lavender said you were partnering with them."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not-**Ack**!"

And as if to conclude who was working with whom, Lavender and Parvati both grabbed each of Hermione's arms and dragged her to their table. They plotted her down onto a chair and followed.

For a second there Hermione was dazed at how strong the two of them were! If they wanted to work with her so badly, they could've nicely asked…

"Hermione!" The two girls chorused.

The said girl groaned inwardly. "What?" sheasked harshly.

She was fed up with them enough as it was. I mean with the whole thing last night, and now her arms ached!

The two didn't manage to tell apart her harsh tone and continued the conversation as Lavender spoke. "We've got your next ta-ask!" She said it in such a sing-song way that Hermione wanted to puke.

"Shush! Remember, we're supposed to be studying!"

'Wow. I wonder if the rumor that I'm to be the next Prof. McGonagall will be true.'

Rolling her eyes, Lavender said, "C'mon! That old hag is nearly deaf anyways, besides… you'll want to know what your next task is." Parvati nodded in agreement, excitedly waiting to tell Hermione what her task was.

She made an annoyed sigh as she whispered harshly, "Alright, alright! But make it quick! I don't think I'll have enough time to study about underwater transfiguration at the rate we're going."

Laughing, Parvati said, "Alright so you've already managed to arouse Malfoy, even if it's just the teensiest bit, I can see it from the way he feels sort of jittery this morning, and did you see how he didn't turn in his essay?"

Nodding in agreement, Lavender continued by saying loud and flamboyantly, "Maybe you even gave him a boner!"

Maybe that was a little too loud and flamboyant because…

… the whole class was staring at the three of them as if they each grew extra heads.

'Just smile, Hermione. People won't question a smiling person.'

And so she did, with a slightly pink face she just smiled as Parvati and Lavender laughed nervously, telling them they heard 'nothing'. Even Professor McGonagall was a little surprised by the outburst but she didn't dare say a word. She didn't even take off house points! Yep, sexual-related outbursts were definitely one of her weak spots.

Draco Malfoy raised his eyebrow before turning away. He hated knowing things other people didn't, sometimes.

It was a good thing he sat almost all the way across the room that the three girls' suddenly quieter conversation was not heard.

"See! You _see_ why I don't work with you two?" Hermione whispered darkly.

Lavender laughed half-heartedly, "Hey, things happen… Oh and speaking of things happening. Parvati?"

Parvati smiled wickedly, turning to Hermione.

"Now before I tell you your new next 'assignment' I'll just say they won't nearly be as drastic as the first task you did last night." Hermione sighed in relief at that but took it back just as it had come at Parvati's next words, "But that won't mean we're going easy on you… We're going to make these tasks gradual, you know, just so Malfoy won't die in shock," Parvati frowned, "It would be most unnerving if he did… all that gorgeous-ness…" she trailed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and urged her to go on, eager to get on with the studying.

That's Hermione, for ya.

"Right, right. Anyways, what we want you to do is easy and simple."

Lavender interjected, "But don't think it'll save you the embarrassment and awkward situations later on."

Hermione was screaming, 'JUST TELL ME ALREADY!' in her mind.

Parvati nodded and said simply, "We want you to kiss Malfoy."

She could've hugged them. Really. She was so relieved that was all she had to do. Days earlier, if someone told her that she'd have to kiss Malfoy, she'd probably had laughed and/or thrown a book at them. But considering current events, it was a relief that was all she had to do.

She sighed thankfully at them, but noticed Parvati and Lavender exchanging looks.

"Umm… Hermione," Lavender started "Parvati's not done telling you yet…"

Confused, she pitifully asked "What?" and looked between both of them.

'What's going on? What are they not telling me? There can't be more to what they're asking me to do! There just can't!'

No way in hell was Parvati and Lavender going to ruin her chances of getting away with something small.

Nervously, Parvati said, "In addition to k-kissing Malfoy, you, err, h-have to do it while, uhh… Oh Lavender you just tell her!"

Scowling at Parvati's given up attempt; Lavender turned to Hermione and said in a small voice, "You need to kiss Malfoy with no top."

"…"

"…Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermione you okay?"

"…"

"You're looking awfully red…"

"…"

"…Almost like Weasley's, I think you should go down to Madame Pomfrey-"

"**ARE YOU TWO BARKING MAD?"**

If looks could kill, two girls with the names of Lavender and Parvati wouldn't exist at the moment.

"Hermione Granger! What is the meaning of this?" Prof. McGonagall demanded.

It seemed the whole of the class had returned their attention to her once again. Yes, even Malfoy. And unfortunately, her teacher as well.

Hermione could've died.

Well, she would've killed Lavender and Parvati first and _then_ she would die.

Oh how the Godshated her!

Shaking her head, Hermione nervously answered her teacher, "I apologize, Professor. I was just, umm, well I-"

What could she say? What _would_ she say? 'Oh sorry Professor, I was just yelling because Parvati and Lavender just told me I had to kiss my most hated enemy with no top on, but it's no problem! Yes, don't worry; I won't ever explode like that ever again.'

Umm, no.

She looked down and resigned, saying, "Sorry, professor."

Shaking her head, McGonagall said, "You Heads have done me enough for today. I expected better of you Miss Granger…" Sighing she continued, "I suppose I must" cringe on Hermione's part "give you a detention."

No!

"You can serve it tonight with Mr. Malfoy."

_NO! _

Before she could complain, the bell had rung. "Class, you are dismissed."

She stared open-mouthed. Even the biggest of flies could've just walked right in and Hermione would not close her mouth. It wasn't until Hermione realized she was drooling and it was quite un-necessary to be doing so, soshe clamped her mouth and viciously grabbed her books and followed a retreating Parvati and Lavender, the majority of the class leaving the room. Hermione walked beside them while heading to Potions.

"_What_ exactly do you mean by kissing him without a top?" Hermione whispered hotly.

Giggling at Hermione's angered expression, Lavender replied, "Exactly what you _think_ it means."

Parvati intercepted, "And you know Hermione, it'll be _much _easier trying to do it tonight whilst yours and Malfoy's detention." She said winking.

"You have _got_ to be pissing me!" Hermione said harshly, clutching her books tighter.

Stepping away, in fear of being the object of Hermione's rage (it was well-known that Hermione's use of weapon was her books) they wore nervous looks.

"You said to me that you were going to go easy on me for this one!"

"Look, I'm sorry." Parvati said to Hermione, which didn't sound apologetic at all. "But you _have_ to do it. Nothing's more gratifying than seeing Malfoy's face afterwards right? Besides, is it **really** _that _bad?"

"Yes, it's _that_ bad! I won't be wearing a top for goodness sakes!" Hermione whispered the last part for no one but the three of them to hear.

Rolling her eyes, Lavender replied, "Please don't tell me it's all about your 'innocence.' You aren't _that_ innocent, Hermione."

Glaring at her, Hermione countered, "Well at least I still have _some_!"

"Alright! Stop it, both of you." Parvati said strictly to both of them.

"But Parvati, you really can't expect me to do that! I mean, it's Malfoy! And-and it's _me_, kissing him without a top!" Hermione said, pleading.

Actually sounding a bit apologetic, Parvati frowned at her and at last said "Sorry" as they entered Snape's class, Snape ordering the class to 'Quiet down or I'll deduct 50 house points.'

Taking a seat between Harry and Ron, she shrunk down in her seat, glaring at Parvati and Lavender across the room. After her eyes began to get tired of Lavender's annoyingly bright orange earrings and Parvati's ugly bright red scrunchy, her eyes traveled across the room, stopping at one blonde-white haired Slytherin.

She almost pitied him.

Because tonight was _not_ going to go well.

* * *

**A/N:**

How was it? Was it confusing with the intermixing of the POVs? Should I return to the Hermione's POV and then Draco's POV chapters? Or should I keep it like this?

I hope you aren't really too disappointed that the dares are going to start off small and then gradually become increasingly risqué! And I hope the current task at hand is to your liking. I must say, I absolutely adore all of your ideas! You all make me giggle when I read them! So keep 'em coming! So…

Did I tell you I love you guys? This is my top priority right now. I'm so excited because this is my first Harry Potter fic and it's going pretty well! You guys are awesomely rad.

**Thank you to all of my reviewers(from chapters one and two):** LOVEABLE, Malicious Malfoy, lil'rook, Amy, elektrikstorm, TVrocks, Serpentess, stbgt, bern, WiccaWitch, j'adore, Pink Sakura, Cecilia, Silver Hanyou, marauderbabe289, elsa, sexyslytherin27, swtdohtee, Jenzyfer, moonpreistess, miz, XWickedGirlX, Aeriel Ravenna, Dragonsmartypants, tkdchick28, Jenne, bobalina, Adrin Constantine, ivy, dontask00, Jade Cerise, xoKaSsIeox, vcc, Morloth, cinnamonstix, dracos hottie27, Jess, -RoNzChIcK-, elektrikstorm, Mizfit Faerie, Sassy Smirk, Brandybuckbeak, notlefmot, TKC, rupertsgirlie, Butterflly, ocardevoli, PrincessOfSlytherin, doublelily, ShortLeggedGiraffe(I will definitely get to reading your story!), watyouwant, LadyDevilBlessed, AcydeXReyne the black swan, prin69, jesska-14 amrawo, unloved , Silverwolf361, shorty6004, Leslie, foxeran, sirius, sarah, bwoomoon, blackroseangel69, Bookworm1214, Jess, wordartist, Sugar Q, viki, A tragic tale, Krazee-Reader.

Sorry if I misspelled/forgot/put you in twice! And once again thank you all!

And this is when you start to review.

Teehee.


	4. Chapter four: In which soapy floors suck

**Title:** How Hermione Granger Became Insane

**Disclaimer:** Things like having the ownership of Harry Potter doesn't happen in a few weeks…

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** "…the explanation of why I am in the Head's common room, backing Draco Malfoy up against a bookcase." DMHG

* * *

**Chapter four: In which soapy floors suck**

* * *

Now, Hermione Granger was quite an intelligent witch.

That was certain.

And if anyone thought otherwise, well, they were just plain stupid.

Alright, so what if Hermione wasn't exactly thinking clearly at that moment? She didn't seem to be thinking very clearly a few days before either. What with the dare and all. Ugh.

But nevertheless! She was still a completely logical person who used her mind and skills to achieve her goals.

Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed, thoughtfully staring at the shadows on her wall, her mind examining the ideas of how to get out of her current predicament. Hermione hadn't forgotten her new task.

Oh, no no **no**.

_No_ one would forget something like that so easily.

And what do you do when something can't get out of your head?

You try to fix it.

And try to fix it, Hermione did.

So there she was; thinking about how to abandon her task. Heck, the whole dare for that matter. Her thoughts strayed to the day's earlier events. While Transfiguration, she was given her new task which she had to kiss Malfoy topless! Umm, yeah. To add to that she was given a detention for her outburst, which she had to unfortunately share with, guess who? The ferret himself.

Later on, she had continued her other classes. She was paired with Neville during potions. And as if the fact that Neville accidentally dropped a dried gecko tail into the potion and it bubbled and burst in red globs all over her robes and she had received an extremely bad mark didn't make anything better. She adored the poor kid to heart, but honestly! Nearly a full seven years at the school and he still hadn't managed to shake off his clumsiness.

Ferret-face and the Slytherins weren't making things better, either. She could still hear Pansy's incessant laughter. Who would forget that hog-howling excuse for a chuckle?

Anyways.

Back to plotting Parvati's's, Lavender's, and Malfoy's deaths- I mean. Back to getting out of this mess!

So she had to find a way to follow through with the dare without making it so hectic, _heck_ if she could find a way to not even do the dare that would be even better!

Lavender's voice replayed in her mind_, "You have to kiss Malfoy with no top."_

WHAT WERE THEY EXPECTING OUT OF HER BY THE END OF THAT DARE! By the tenth and final task she'd had already lost countless things. Her insanity, her pride... pig-swallow! She might as well add her innocence to it as well!

She'd kissed. There was Ron before fourth year during the Quidditch World Cup … Okay, so it wasn't exactly a kiss! Ron 'accidentally' tripped on his shoe and her lips managed to 'catch his fall'. It was embarrassing, awkward, and definitely what she expected out of her first kiss! If that was what you called it. They decided to leave matters alone, making sure no one else knew what had happened. And even to that day, no one but the two of them knew. Thankfully.

She'd never really _snogged_ anyone. She'd just… kissed. Nothing extraordinary, romantic, or lustful. It was quite pathetic, really. But it wasn't like she was desperate, anyways. Of course, she'd wanted to know what it felt like, but it was just one of those 'it'll come when you least expect it' things.

It was killing her, what she had to do. The dare was disgusting, and absolutely something Hermione had never nearly done before! And they said they were going to start easy on her, too!

Easy my arse!

Kissing Draco Malfoy topless… how was she going to get out of that!

It was impossible! Not only would she have to lock-lips with her most despised classmate but she'd have to do it topless as well!

What if… what if- Oh Merlin!_ What if my boobs touch him!_

Alright, Hermione, breathe. No boobies are going to touch Draco Malfoy anytime soon. Well at least, not yours.

Sighing she thought miserably on what she'd have to do. She lay on her soft-sheeted bed, her eyes closed.

'But-kissing him wouldn't be so bad…' she thought seriously, 'He's not bad looking and like I've heard, he's not at all a bad kisser or anywhere near it…'

Repulsed at her thoughts, she sneered. Draco Malfoy would've been proud.

Indeed, it was her enemy she was thinking of kissing. And she had actually opened to the idea, even the slightest bit. Thinking more carefully, though. She realized it was the only thing _to_ do.

Parvati and Lavender already spoke the words to the bracelet which showed whether Hermione continued with the dare or not. The current bracelet was worn on her wrist, she was told she'd have until the next day until dark to carry on with her task.

She most definitely didn't want to kiss Draco Malfoy topless and all of her upper body roaming freely in broad daylight. **No way.**

So her only reasonable option was to do it that night, during their detention.

She just _had_ to find a way to get out of that task.

Her eyes still closed, she pitifully thought to herself, 'If only he were blind. Then he wouldn't be able to see-'

That was it! THAT WAS IT!

It was perfect.

She smiled to herself.

"Hermione, you are brilliant."

* * *

Well if there was any lesson Draco had to learn it would be to always finish due essays. Yes, even if you were sexually attacked by a Mudblood enemy named Hermione Granger.

There are just some things that you need to ignore.

Besides, being sexually attacked by a muggle-born Gryffindor girl like Hermione Granger was a completely common thing.

_Completely_ common.

Draco reminded himself to look up the exact definition of 'common' next time he'd go to the library because at that moment he felt his mind had gone mad and mixed up the definition of that word with insane.

He strolled to the dungeons, hoping for a smidge of relaxation before the upcoming detention. Honestly, could it have really been that difficult to let one paper aside? Or to have separated his detention with _hers._

What had gotten into Granger anyways? Last time he checked she didn't go around backing people onto bookcases and sexually arousi- I mean attacking them. Was seventh year finally catching up to her and she realized she finally had to have me?

That must be it.

I mean it's the only plausible reason.

What? No, I'm not full of it.

I'm not!

OKAY. So what other reason would she have to get all sexy on me?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Sighing, he collapsed into the common room's large couch.

Muttering to himself he said, "Draco, I told you someday your looks would drive you up a wall… or bookcase."

* * *

Dinner wasn't any better for Hermione.

"I _told_ you Ron, leave it alone!" She bit out.

Harry chose to spoke, "C'mon 'Mione! No one bursts out in class like that. Especially not you. There's got to be something going on."

Aggravated, Hermione replied saying "There's absolutely nothing going on! So what? Just because I make a small outburst, I get badgered about it by my two best friends?"

"'Mione…"

"Don't 'Mione' me, _Ron_!"

Harry gave Ron a sympathetic look before speaking to Hermione, "Look, just know if there's anything going on, we're always there to-"

Hermione interrupted them, "I know. And I thank you guys for that. _Really._ But If there's anything going on, I promise to tell you. And I do. And right now I'm saying _nothing_'s going on."

Lie.

They nodded at her and continued scarfing down their food hungrily. She looked down and tried her best not to look guilty.

She knew Harry and Ron would absolutely disapprove of her dare. And they'd probably try their best to stop her from doing it, too. She'd actually be happy if they succeeded but that feeling of having to rely on someone all the time would always cast a shadow. She'd never live down not being able to continue a dare. She _needed_ to do this. They could not know.

It was absolutely terrible of her. She felt so guilty. She promised herself they didn't deserve this. And yet… it gave her a thrill. She'd never felt so… what's that word? Rebellious. The first time she ever felt that, and it felt great! Before now she never even knew that word's exact meaning. And yet she knew all about it, now. She loved it.

Before she could think more on the matter, Ginny popped in beside her.

"Hey Hermione! Ready for your detention with Malfoy?" she said with a nudge.

Harry and Ron greeted Ginny and then turned to me. "Oh yeah, I forgot you have to spend detention with that git!" said Harry.

Turning to Ginny I scowled at her and whispered harshly, "_Thanks a lot_."

She just gave me a bright and cheery look, "No problem!" and turned to her food.

'No problem' she says! Psssh. She doesn't have to do an obscene dare.

"Hermione, you give that arse-hole hell!"

"Thanks Ron. I will."

Harry cut it, "And Hermione, if he says anything dreadful or touches you at all, you know where to find us."

I nodded to them in thanks and checked the time. I almost yelped as I realized I could be late. Bidding a goodbye to everyone I rushed out of the hall. Before I got past the doors, my eyes crossed over to the Slytherin table where Draco usually sat and found the spot empty. This only made me quicken my pace. And my heartbeat as well.

* * *

"Now that you two are here, let me explain to you both, your duties of Head boy and girl once again. Now you must set an example to your peers. You cannot act like you did today, do you understand? I know of you two to be very educated and responsible young adults and…"

She continued, saying words of 'wisdom' because that's what old people are supposed to tell young people. Or something.

Draco only listened with half an ear though. It was sort of awkward and unnerving sitting so close to Granger. Expecially when last night's events kept replaying in his mind. He wondered what she had in store for him tonight. Or maybe he could just ask her what in Merlin's name she was thinking when she was all over him the other night.

He smirked.

That promised a great deal of embarrassment.

He frowned.

Yep, a lot of embarrassment from _both_ sides.

His eyes cornered to the golden girl herself. He noted she stared at McGonagall, taking in every word. It figures.

He rolled his eyes and interrupted the teacher, "Professor, if we could just skip to the punishment?"

She scowled at the boy, "Now you see? This is the type of attitude I was speaking about." sighing, she gave in, "Alright, you two shall go clean the desks, dust the back of the room, and mop the floor. Any questions?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up.

"Can we use-"

"_No_. No magic. My owl shall keep a watchful eye on you both." she said sternly, indicating the brown-feathered owl to the side. "Any more questions?"

My hand rose.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was asking for any questions, not comments."

My arm went back to my side.

She's only mad because she's never been laid. Yep.

"Then, get on with it. I'll check back in two hours to see that you've finished." she conjured a mop, two sponges, a bucket of water and muggle cleaner (where she got that, he had no idea), and two dusters. "Happy cleaning." she said finally, leaving the room.

"_Happy Cleaning_." I mocked in my best attempt at an 'old lady never been laid' voice.

"Malfoy! Ugh, you git. Let's just get this over with!" Hermione said, walking away from him to the cleaning supplies.

"In a hurry are you, Granger?" I drawled.

"Of course! In a hurry to get away from _you_." she spat.

It's now or never.

"Didn't seem like it last night."

Her eyes widened, she squirmed under my smirking gaze. Her expression turned from surprise to embarrassment to anger to he didn't know what.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said stiffly.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." I said, walking closer to her.

She seemed to back away, as she noticed I got closer and managed to bump onto a desk.

"Watch yourself Granger."

She seethed with anger, then surprisingly her eyebrows quirked up.

"Okay then Malfoy, since you think something happened last night, why don't you explain it to me? I mean, since you seem so eager to talk about it." she finished with a smirk.

She could've almost passed for a Slytherin. The way she spoke was so sneaky and there was that smirk that he'd seen on so many Slytherin faces. C'mon! It was the same type of smirk he'd wear!

Then he realized she just countered him. Fuck. What does someone say to _that?_ Damn her for being a smartass!

"Why don't you tell _me?_" I said. Merlin, that was lame.

"I was the first to ask." That smirk was kind of sexy on her. I mean-

"No you weren't."

He could just imagine Blaise berating him.

"_Draco Malfoy! That was so weak-sauce! What had gotten into you? It's that pumpkin juice you had earlier wasn't it? I told you not to take it! What? Hey- hey! Don't you go walking away from me! Dra..Draco! Where are you going? Hey come back-"_

Yeah. Like that.

"Yes I was. Our conversation went specifically like this: you brought up last night, I said I had no idea what you're talking about, you said I did, and then I-"

There she goes again. I should interrupt her before she starts going on about that S.P.E.W. thing. Whatever that was.

"-and then the poor house elves!" Too late.

"Aren't we supposed to be cleaning?" I interrupted.

She stopped talking and her eyes crossed to the cleaning supplies.

"Oh."

"_Oh."_ I mocked.

She sent me a glare before turning her back to me and quickly grabbed a sponge and started cleaning the closest desk.

"Touchy."

Milliseconds later, I found a wet, soapy sponge latched onto my face.

Karma's a bitch.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip.

25 minutes left.

Normally Hermione would be bouncing off the walls after knowing she only had to spend 25 minutes more with her most hated enemy, other than Voldie of course. But please take in mind that Hermione still had a task to do...

...and she was running out of time.

She glanced over at the grumbling Malfoy who was at the moment holding a dirty mop in his hands.

She giggled quietly, remembering their argument minutes earlier.

_"Why do I have to mop the floor?"_

_"Because I said so."_

_"You should be the one to do this! You're the mudblood afterall. Have to clean up after yourself, you do."_

_"WHY YOU! Look, you little prat, you're going to do this and that's final!"_

_"Since when should I listen to Little Miss Gryffindor Whore?"_

_"Since- Hey! You're the whore here! Sleeping with all the women fawning over you!"_

_"That's not entirely true, Granger. I haven't slept with you, afterall."_

_"Aghh! Back to that, again! Leave it alone, Malfoy!"_

_"You know maybe I should... Thinking back to that moment gives me horrible thoughts. You in a little slip like that is definitely horrifying, disgusting, absolutely-"_

_"Excuse me! You didn't have anything to say when I was, 'all over you' that night!"_

After a few more insults, some sponge throwing, and screaming, the outcome left Draco with a soppy Muggle mop. Hermione grabbed a feather duster in her triumph.

Look at you again! You're losing track of the time! You only have about...

She looked at the dusty grandfather clock in the corner, one of the few muggle objects kept in the room. She realized she only had 19 minutes left.

Taking a huge breath she finished dusting the upper shelves, stood back to clarify all was dust-free, and glanced back at Malfoy. He was fumbling around with the mop, still unsure of how it was used. Hermione had to grudgingly teach him. Draco, himself, wasn't too keen on it but shut up when he felt the object being whacked on his head. There was one upside to this thing. If she spent time with him, the more abuse he'd get.

She smiled bitterly and grabbed the wand out of her robes.

Time to do some magic.

Taking a step towards the direction of Malfoy, Hermione stopped hearing a short but direct hoot at the corner.

Cursing quietly, Hermione remembered McGonagall's owl had to keep an eye on them to make sure of no micheif or no magic was used. Frowning, she mentally kicked herself about forgetting how to get rid of the owl to let her do her work.

She had a number of options:

Option one: Forget all about doing the task tonight and do it the next day.

But that still wasn't going to be any better. She had until dark the next day to do it. She couldn't go around kissing him with her goods out while he was blind in daylight. Plus, she was never going to be able to find him alone to do it. She'd had to do it **now.**

Option two: Find a way to do it without that bloomin' owl seeing or to get it go away.

That wasn't going to be any good. She wouldn't be able to let it go away because then it would go straight to McGonagall and she'd immediately run back to see what we were up to. Not good, especially coming in to see one of your students, the smartest one in the class-at that, kissing a blind Draco Malfoy topless. Ick.

Anyways. Blinding charms didn't work on animals. Not that she knew of. And Hermione didn't want to risk blinding McGonagall's favorite owl for life. And to explain why she had to blind him in the first place would be killer.

She'd had to do it now. In front of the owl. Let the owl see! Heck, let it have fun! A, uhh, free show!

Then she remembered it would go straight to McGonagall, too. And Hermione could risk another detention. Actually... in her twisted little mind...

...That didn't sound so bad at all. She would be away from plotting Parvati and Lavender and Malfoy the git.

Making her final decision she started walking towards Malfoy.

Step, by step, by step. She still wasn't keen on doing something so unbelievably mad like kissing people such as her enemies. Then again, who would?

"What the? Granger? Hey you might not want to walk on that right now, I just finished moppi-"

But before he could finish his sentence she immediately slipped on the soapy, wet surface.

She yelped, trying to grab a desk near her but failed and slid towards...

...Malfoy.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Granger ,what are you-? GET AWAY FROM ME!"

They simultaneously yelled as Hermione kept sliding towards him, him trying to run away as fast as possible but failing as he managed to slip on the cold, wet surface, sliding into...

...Hermione.

It was like a train wreck!

Hermione and Draco were sliding towards each other, bellies on the floor, heads about to collide!

Here they come.

Wincing, she was ready for an aching, bruising, collision.

She got none.

Well, not really.

But her lips felt something hard against them.

Unclenching her eyes she saw pools of grey.

Then she realized just what she was doing. SHE WAS KISSING DRACO MALFOY!

They both unscrambled from the floor and each other.

"UGH!"

"DISGUSTING!"

"That was truly, unbelievably-"

"-the most horrifying-"

"-thing I have ever-"

"-done! I think I'm about to-"

"-puke!"

"-kill myself!"

Hermione was _**so **_not in for this.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

So you didn't get to read about Hermione kissing Malfoy topless...

...yet.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Haha.

Anyways; my excuses on why this short chapter was so late!

1. My computer got rebooted. I lost half of this chapter but thankfully I saved it onto a floppy diskwhich was unfortunately at my sister's house which I didn't go to until about two weeks later.

2. Also, I wanted to get out of school first before I started to update again. Now that I'm out I'll probably update more!

By the way, on the mention of updating:

I'll try to update as fast as I can before July 7th which is when I'll be traveling around until July 18th. So I'll probably only update about twice before I leave to vacation!

Anyways. Hope you liked!

To answer some questions:

Heck no! I will most definitely not leave this fic. EVER. Because I love it too much and I have so many ideas and I'm having way too much fun with it. It's going to be a long fic so just bear with me. I mean; four chapters and the second task hasn't even been completed yet. Haha. Damn. And also, I will most definitely not have Hermione being in love with Draco soon. No way. I like taking the long way around, thank you. Who knows? Maybe Draco might even be in love with Hermione first. Teehee.

**THANK YOU TO THE AWESOME REVIEWERS! WOW. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

I got teary-eyed to some of the reviews I got; you guys push me to do so good. And I'm so thankful people love my writing!

Well; that review button ain't gonna click on it's own!

Till next time!


End file.
